


Un fanfic por accidente...

by minimamente



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Red Tails tratan de encontrar una forma para que su líder Aoi regrese, se les ocurren un par de ideas, pero entre sus pláticas ciertas ideas y teorías empiezan a rondar sus mentes, creando sin proponérselo una pequeña historia picante entre Oga y Furuichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un fanfic por accidente...

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de este manga ni sus personajes, tomo prestados a ellos sin fines de lucro para la creación de algo de entretenimiento.

En un lugar oscuro varias figuras se reunían discutiendo una importante situación.

 

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más-

 

-Te comprendemos, pero al no podemos hacer nada al respecto con su decisión-

 

-Pero la necesitamos, en nuestra legítima líder y amiga, si ese estúpido de Oga no hubiera aparecido Aoi-neesan estaría con nosotras-

 

-Últimamente o se la pasa entrenando o estando con el grupo de Oga-

 

-¿Pero qué es lo que le vera a ese tipo?, ¿será que es del tipo que le gustan los tipos fuertes?-

 

-Yo diría más bien que los tipos sin cerebro, admito que ese tipo es fuerte, pero se nota a kilómetros que no tiene cerebro o alguna clase de atractivo-

 

-Qué horror, es horrible pensar que Aoi-neee esté interesada en esa peste-

 

En otro lado, más específicamente en la casa de Oga.

 

-¡Achup!... snif, últimamente estoy estornudando demasiado y me zumban los oídos-

 

-Aléjate del amo Bel, no sea que le contagias alguna clase de germen extraño- Hilda toma a bebé Bel del sofá donde estaba sentado junto a Oga viendo la T.V.

 

-Sí, aja como digas-

 

-Venga amo Bel, es hora de su leche-

 

-¡Babu!- a la mención de su tan apreciado alimento al príncipe de las tinieblas se le iluminaron los ojos y se dejó llevar por su nodriza, dejando a su padre en paz por un rato.

 

Regresando con el grupo de mujeres que soltaban cada insulto que se les viniera a la mente contra el infeliz de Oga, las Red Tails.

 

-Tiene cara de idiota por donde sea que lo mires, y cuando sonríe parece psicópata-

 

-Sí, sí, tienes razón-

 

Decía una y las otras apoyaban.

 

-Además, ya tiene una mujer de tetas grandes, quien sabe cómo pudo conseguirlo, tal vez aparte de idiota sea un maldito extorsionador o algo por el estilo como para que semejante mujer este con él-

 

-Quien sabe, esa mujer también es muy poderosa, no parece del tipo que se deje amedrentar por cualquiera, además Aoi-nee ha llegado a pelear con ella-

 

-Sí, yo también he notado la rivalidad que tienen ellas, Aoi-nee también le gusta pelear con personas fuertes-

 

-Tal vez solo este con él por el bebé, me creerán loca pero creo que a veces muestra la misma mirada psicópata que Oga-

 

-Además ¿Por qué siempre está desnudo y con un chupete en la boca?-

 

-Aunque es muy tierno, y si se mea encima de Oga por mi mejor-

 

-Oigan… no nos estamos desviando un poco del tema-

 

-¿A sí?-

 

-Sí, se supone que nos reunimos para elaborar un plan para que Aoi-nee regrese con nosotras-

 

-¡Ah, es verdad!-

 

-No me digan que casi se les olvida-

 

-Ejem… regresando al tema principal de la reunión, ¿a alguna se le ocurre un plan?-

 

-Yo propongo desaparecer a Oga, si no está seguro ya no estará con él-

 

-Muy tentadora idea, pero Aoi-nee siempre ha sido una persona buena y amable, tal vez al final se preocupe y lo vaya a buscar… además no somos tan fuertes como para derrotarlo, y con esa mujer que lo acompaña menos, para nuestro pesar-

 

-Yo tengo otra, ¿y si le hacemos creer que Oga e Hilda-san están casados?-

 

-Sin pruebas no creo que nos crea, además dudo que esa mujer llegara aceptar casarse con él, o cualquier otra, tal vez solo fue suerte de una sola noche, de una probabilidad de una en un billón-

 

-¿Eso no es un poco exagerado Nene?-

 

-Yo diría que es poco-

 

-Sería más sencillo si Aoi-nee viera lo malo que es Oga como material de pareja, es fuerte, pero también muy directo y duro, además de estúpido, sería más sencillo si lo viera más como ese tipo que siempre lo acompaña, ese también es un perdedor… ¿Cómo era… Furichi?-

 

-Furuichi, él es un debilucho y pervertido, ¿me pregunto cómo esos dos pueden estar juntos?, dios los crea y ellos se juntan-

 

-¡Eso es!-

 

-¿Qué pasa Nene?, ¿Se te ocurrió algo?-

 

-Le abriremos los ojos a Aoi-nee, si es que tiene un amigo así quiere decir que él no es muy diferente-

 

 

De regreso en la casa de Oga…

 

-¡Achup!, genial, creo que ya me contagiaste con tu resfriado Oga-

 

-No es mi culpa que seas tan débil Furuichi-

 

-Cabeza hueca-

 

-Idiota-

 

-Los dos son unos idiotas, ahora dejen al amo Bel jugara ese videojuego con ustedes- dijo Hilda con su joven amo en su regazo y pasándole uno de los controles de la consola a bebé Bel, los dos jóvenes se miraron, tendrían que dejar todo lo que pasara del videojuego ganar al hijo del rey de los demonios sino querían que tuviera un berrinche y los electrocutara a ellos junto a la consola, muy a pesar para su orgullo.

 

 

Al día siguiente… Comienza el plan de las Red Tails.

 

-No mames… me duele hasta parpadear-

 

-Abuelo… ¿has venido por mí?-

 

-Veo, veo una luz-

 

-Oga, creo que a estos ya los dejaste un poquito más del otro lado que vivos- Furuichi estaba al lado de su amigo, alegrándose internamente de no ser su enemigo y tomando nota mental de que este ya había roto su propia marca de tiempo en derrotar a los pandilleros que lo retaban en camino a la escuela.

 

-Babu-

 

-Así es bebé Bel, si siguen respirando un poco no pasa nada-

 

-Aquí reportándote desde mi posición Nene, apenas ha comenzado el día y Oga ya apaleo a un grupo de pandilleros- una castaña con una flor en la cabeza se escondía detrás de unas cajas de cartón del mismo callejón en que se encontraba Oga rodeado de los cuerpos inertes de sus adversarios, ese tipo realmente era un ogro, hablaba por su celular a su amiga.

 

-Bien hecho Yuka, síguelos un poco más hasta que estén cerca de la escuela-

 

-Nene… puedes recordarme porque los estamos espiando, no digo que no sea divertido hacerle de espía, pero esto me empieza aburrir-

 

-Recuerda que es por el bien de one-sama, entre más defectos le encontremos se dará cuenta que perder tiempo con él es absurdo y regresara como la reina de Red Tails-

 

-Ok, no tienes que gritar-

 

La mañana siguió y todos los miembros de Red Tails, bueno, todos los miembros activos que se encontraban inscritos en Saint Ishiyama después de la destrucción de su instituto se turnaron para seguir a Oga y recolectar toda la información posible, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y se juntaron todas mientras observaba a Oga por la ventana.

 

-¿Alguna novedad?-

 

-Pues… no hay ninguna, hoy ha sido muy aburrido, aparte del enfrentamiento de la mañana no ha pasado nada interesante-

 

-A mí me tocó ver como Hilda alimentaba a Bel-chan y le tome una foto-

 

-Que tierno, luego me la pasas-

 

-Ejem… a mi también, pero ablando ya en serio, creo que no está resultando como esperábamos-

 

-Apenas es el primer día, además en esta escuela no pasan muchas cosas desde que derrotamos a los de Saint en lo de Vollleybol, esta si es una escuela “normal”-

 

-En todo caso si no encontramos más defectos pudiéramos inventarlos, como que le apestan los pies y tiene mal aliento- Yuka saco una libreta pequeña donde estaban escribiendo su informe de Oga.

 

-Esas son cosas muy infantiles Yuka, mejor pon que es adicto al alcohol o que en secreto le pone el cuerno a Hilda con otras chicas-

 

-O que es tan pervertido o aún más que el loli de Furuichi-

 

-O que tiene fetiches raros-

 

-Creo que nos estamos pasando un poco, en todo caso si le inventamos rumores falsos que estos estén bien hechos-

 

-Exacto Chiaki, debemos crear una historia que parezca real si decidimos crear esa estrategia en todo caso, Aoi-nee no es ninguna tonta-

 

-Oigan… ¿no creen que pasan mucho tiempo esos dos juntos?-

 

-¿Oga e Hilda-san?, es normal, después de todo tienen un hijo juntos-

 

-No, ellos no, Oga y Furuichi, esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, más que con Hilda, es más, en la mañana ella no estaba con ellos, salió mucho más temprano a no seque de comprar leche o algo así-

 

Un momento de silencio, un momento de silencio en que esas mentes pensaron de diferentes formas, unas más simples que otras, otras, de una manera más perversa.

 

-Pues son mejores amigos, o subordinados, supongo que es normal, cosa de chicos-

 

-Aunque…-

 

-¿Qué pasa Chiaki?, ¿se te ocurrió algo?-

 

-No es mi estilo, pero podríamos usar ese pequeño detalle-

 

-¿he?-

 

-Como ya dijimos, Oga no parece ser un chico atractivo o brillante, es como la mayoría de los demás chicos de Ichiyama, tal vez un poco más fuerte pero en esencia es lo mismo, solo le interesa pelear, pero jamás lo he visto interesado en algo más, ni siquiera teniendo a Hilda-san a su lado o Aoi-nee, pareciera que le son indiferentes las mujeres…-

 

-¿Y?- la incitaron a continuar, algunas presentían para donde iba la cosa.

 

-Podría ser uno de “esos”…-

 

-¿”Esos”?, ¿Qué “esos”?-

 

-Hay Nene, a veces puedes ser tan ingenua-

 

-Cállate Yuka, que seguro tu tampoco sabes lo que quiso decir-

 

-Lo que Chiaki-nee quiere decir es que podría ser gay, si es que no le interesa ninguna mujer, tal vez… le interesen más los hombres-

 

Silencio, silencio, y más silencio, Nene había agarrado un color rojo tomate, tan intenso como el de tu lápiz labial, otras chicas estaban sonrojadas pero no tanto como su actual líder, Chiaki parecía ser la más calmada, tomando de su jugo y apartando la mirada, Yuka tenía la boca abierta y sonreía nerviosamente, al parecer ya se estaba imaginando una serie de cosas y apretaba fuertemente su bolígrafo, de repente poner que Oga tenía mal aliento y pies apestosos dejaba de ser tan interesante.

 

-Pero eso es… raro- logro decir Nene entre cortado, no que tuviera nada en contra de los gay, pero que de repente hablaran de eso le incómodo.

 

-Aunque si no encontramos más defectos…- dijo una.

 

-Esta podría ser nuestra carta del triunfo- completo otra, ambas sonrojadas, pero pensándole sacar provecho a esa teoría.

 

-Solo es un comentario, no es necesario usarlo, pero si no se nos ocurre nada podríamos tomar esta idea en cuenta, además es la más sencilla de usar, pasa más tiempo con chicos, peleando, y con ese tal Furuichi, que con otras chicas-

 

-Bien, no sé si Aoi-nee le desagraden los gay, pero si se entera que es se dejara de interesar tanto en Oga de una manera sentimental, aunque siempre lo niegue-

 

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Yuka, aun apretando el bolígrafo con fuerza, se había imaginado unas cosas curiosas que sumados con algunos animes e imágenes de mangas la tenían muy emocionada, no sabía porque.

 

-Pues, empecemos con una historia… para que sea más creíble si decidimos hacer ese rumor-

 

-Bien… ¿alguna idea de cómo comenzar?- el sonrojo de Nene ya había disminuido, sabía que tal vez era demasiado pronto para crear un rumor, ese sería la última opción, la última carta que usarían si la situación se volviera desesperante.

 

-Pues… ponerle una pareja-

 

Silencio, de nuevo silencio, cada quien empezó a pensar demasiado seriamente ese asunto; Oga era uno más de los luchadores que existían en Ichiyama, mas bruto y brutal a la hora de pelear que muchos, y un número muy reducidos de amigos, y un bebé, ¿Quién podría encajar con alguien como él?, por supuesto Aoi estaba descartada, se supone que estaban buscando la manera que dejara de estar interesada con todo lo relacionado con Oga y volviera a ser su líder, Hilda, esa mujer era hermosa, extranjera (aún ninguna de ellas sabía que era un demonio), y había tenido un hijo con Oga (tampoco sabían que eso era solo un rumor también, una mentira), pero no mostraba muestras de cariño o interés en Oga, pareciera algunas veces considerarlo junto a todos los demás como basura, alguna vez habían considerado ofrecerle unirse a su grupo, pero les resultaba alguien repelente, en fin, ella también estaba descartada, se supone que debían que buscar a un hombre.

 

Los chicos de Ishiyama, todos delincuentes y busca pleitos, quizás todos se habían enfrentado alguna vez a Oga y perdido, eso incluía a los autoproclamados líderes, y tal vez los que más habían interactuado con el muchacho, así que empezarían pensando con ellos, Tojo, esos dos eran muy parecidos, igual de brutos, trataron de imaginarlos juntos, y el resultado fue luchas sin fin para ver quién era más fuerte, era en lo único que podían pensar esos dos estando frente a frente; Hajime, el odiaba a Oga, Tatsuya también, aun tenían su orgullo herido por ser derrotados, y si de vez en cuando se trataban en la escuela, siempre se insultaban, luego también estaba el hecho que parecía que esos dos parecían llevarse mejor que con Oga… ok, debían regresar a la línea central o terminarían creando rumor de otra pareja que no eran de su interés en ese momento.

 

El que quedaba, y el que parecía ser el más lógico, Furuichi, seria mujeriego según él, podría babear de tan solo ver pechos o unas buenas curvas, pero podrían decir que solo era un comportamiento para esconder su verdadera sexualidad o que era bisexual.

 

-Furuichi-

 

-Sí, es el que quedaría mejor, además parece ser el único hombre con el que convivio y parece no tener la intención de atacar cada vez que lo ve-

 

-Eso suena muy, pero muy lógico-

 

-Ahora…-

 

-Hay que hacer la historia de esos dos-

 

-¿Alguien sabe cómo se conocieron?-

 

-Ni idea, desde que entraron a la escuela si no mal recuerdo habían estado juntos, eso quiere decir que llevan tiempo conociéndose-

 

-Mmm… eso quiere decir que se conocen bien, y que han tenido muchas experiencias juntas, lo cual puede dar inicio a una buena relación-

 

-Oigan, entre los hombres… ¿Quién es la chica y quien es el chico?-

 

-¿Qué?-

 

-Ya saben, quien llevaría los pantalones de la relación-

 

-Eso es sexista Yuka, una mujer también puede, no, tiene todo el derecho de llevar las riendas de una relación-

 

-Sí, sí, pero yo digo… ¿Cómo se explicaría?-

 

-Quien sería el sumiso, y el dominante- explico Chiaki.

 

-¡Eso!-

 

-¿He?- más de una tenía una interrogante otras ya se estaban debatiendo mentalmente.

 

-Te refirieres a lo… ¿sexual?-

 

-Pues sí, si vamos a hacer bien esto debemos abarcar todos los detalles, además como la mayoría de los hombre piensan casi todo el tiempo en sexo no creo que lo gay sean diferente-

 

-Pues… Oga no parece alguien que se deje dominar, es más, creo que se impondría ante cualquiera que lo hiciera ver débil, imagínense a alguien que trate de dañar su hombría, ahí si terminaría matando a alguien-

 

-Creo que a esos roles se les llama SEME y UKE, dominante y dominado-

 

-Es irrefutable, Furuichi sería el uke-

 

-Chiaki como sabes esas cosas-

 

-Mangas- dijo escuetamente y sonrojándose un poco, se veía muy tierna por lo que las demás no se les antojo molestarla más con eso, después le interrogarían más.

 

-Bien, Oga=seme, Furuichi=uke, listo- apunto Yuka, esto le empezaba a parecer divertido.

 

-Hay que empezar a imaginarnos una escena con ellos dos… que tal un día normal, aunque jamás he pasado mucho tiempo con ese tipo como imaginarme como seria su vida cotidiana-

 

-Es simple, pelear con cuanta persona se atreva, hacer el tonto todo el día y hacer cosas de chicos, y claro, con bebé Bel en su espalda, estoy casi segura que con ese ejemplo de padre se va a quedar traumado-

 

-No sé, parece que le agrada cuando Oga hace a sufrir a alguien se le nota más feliz-

 

-Pero si siempre está en su espalda… vería lo que harían él y Furuichi-

 

-No, aunque tal vez sea muy bruto Oga no creo que Furuichi haga cosas atrevidas con un bebé mirando-

 

-Creo que ya lo estamos planteando como algo serio y real-

 

-Es para que parezca real-

 

-Bueno, comencemos, si llegara una situación, subida de tono…-

 

-Di que tengan sexo, no seas tan tímida Nene, no estamos en primaria-

 

-Pues perdóname por ser así-

 

-Ejem… oigan, Chiaki y yo ya escribimos algo- Yuka alzo la libreta a sus demás amigas, al parecer muy alegre con lo que había hecho, pero conociéndola quien sabe que cosas infantiles hubiera puesto, o que tantos dibujitos de florecitas o corazones habían acompañado los textos.

 

Nana tomo el pequeño cuaderno y lo abrió mientras que las demás se amontonaban a sus lados y atrás de ella para leer.

 

“Oga y Furuichi, algo más que amistad… (Incluso le había puesto título)

 

Esa tarde Hilda se había ido a comprar cosas para el bebé, hacia algo de frio y no quiso sacarlo dejándolo junto a su padre, no lo amaba, y la mayoría del tiempo pensaba que era el ser más patético del mundo, pero mientras que Bel-chan tuviera una figura paterna que lo hiciera feliz ella aguantaría el tiempo necesario la existencia de ese patético ejemplar de hombre.”

 

-Eso sí parece algo que diría Hilda-san-

 

-No interrumpan-

 

“Como era de costumbre Furuichi pasaría un rato con su mejor amigo, que ya fuera padre no había cambiado nada entre ellos y seguían haciendo las mismas cosas, claro, siempre con la presencia de Bel-chan en la espalda de Oga, algo que en un principio pareció extraño e incómodo, pero con el tiempo fue la imagen más natural desde que se descubrió que era padre, a él junto a la familia de Oga le había parecido asombroso, casi un milagro, que alguien hubiera pasado una noche con él, o más bien que se hubiera interesado este en una chica, al parecer si era humano después de todo, en un principio sintió envidia, no por ser padre, sino porque tendría semejante ejemplar de mujer junto a él, todo para que su hijo tuviera una figura paterna, Hilda era una joven que bien podria hacerse cargo ella sola de Bel-chan, pero también era alguien que pensaba que el padre, por desliz o accidente, pero padre al fin al cabo, debía pasar tiempo con su hijo, o más bien hacerse cargo de él, quisiera o no, aunque también sintió cierta incomodidad y amargura, celos y tristeza, en un principio pensó que sería por el hecho de que él tenía algo así como una novia, a pesar de vivir juntos estaba enterado que Hilda jamás se había vuelto a acostar con el después de aquella noche, pero preparaba la comida y las cosas de Bel-chan y a veces ayudaba con las labores domésticas, luego más tarde se enteró que esos sentimientos venían de más adentro, de algo más viejo y que aún no admitía.

 

Oga y Furuichi se encontraban en la sala, tenían un tazón lleno de papitas y una botella grande de gaseosa, verían una película juntos, no había nadie más que ellos dos en la casa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bel-chan se encontraba plácidamente dormido, dejándolos a ellos dos en paz, estaba en la habitación del moreno, arropado en su cama después de su ración de leche tibia.

 

Hace mucho que no se encontraban así, como en los tiempos en que Oga aún no era padre, era casi extraño vivir esa pequeña paz entre ellos, ese momento ameno que entre amigos se comparte un poco de ocio mutuo, a pesar de que a Oga le interesaban más las peleas que otra cosa, también le agradaba pasar de vez en cuando un tiempo en no hacer absolutamente nada y entretenerse con banalidades, estaban desparramados en el sofá, viendo una película de acción y para gusto del moreno con muchas escenas de lucha.

 

-Ja, yo vencería a todos esos debiluchos-

 

-Claro, incluso al robot gigante-

 

-Pues aunque lo dudes-

 

-Pues no dudaría que fueras lo suficientemente impulsivo para intentarlo-

 

-Cállate y pásame el refresco-

 

-Tómalo tú-

 

-Eres mi invitado y debes ser amable con el anfitrión-

 

-Pues yo compre las botanas y soy el invitado-

 

-Ya pásamelo-

 

Sí, todo parecía transcurrir de manera normal, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera, ese día ocurriría algo diferente.

 

Después de terminarse el tazón y casi acabado con toda la gaseosa a los dos se les antojo al mismo tiempo tomarse el último sorbo que quedaba en la botella, el cual era un casi insignificante chorrito.

 

Ambos estiraron la mano al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron antes de tocarla al notar que el otro tenia las mismas intenciones, ambas miradas se cruzaron, un breve instante y volvieron a moverse lo más rápido posible, Furuichi había sido rápido y había agarrado la botella primero, pero Oga no se rendiría y trato de quitársela, en menos de un minuto ya se encontraban forcejeando como un par de niños por la botella, como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

 

-Hey, debes ser cortes con el anfitrión y dejar que tomo el último trago-

 

-Déjame recordarte que este trago salió de mi bolsillo, por lo que es mío por derecho, tú debes ceder y dármelo-

 

-Con que esas tenemos-

 

Continuaron peleando y forcejeando, a Furuichi no le amedrentaba o intimidaba la cara de su amigo disgustado, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ella, y dudaba que llegara a golpearlo tan enserio como a los delincuentes y vándalos que lo retaban, aunque si podía tumbarlo si quisiera del sofá fácilmente, cosa que estaba haciendo empujándolo fácilmente, el siempre había sido más débil que cualquier vándalo de Ishiyama, y para Oga seria pan comido derrotarlo fácilmente si se proponía hacerlo en serio, pero esto solo era una pequeña riña entre amigos, riña que termino con el tumbado de espaldas en el sofá, con Oga encima de él aun tratando de quitarle la botella y esté tratando de mantenerla lo más lejos posible estirando su brazo hacia arriba.

 

Unos forcejeos más y parecía que Oga se haría del refresco, pero apretó muy fuerte la botella de plástico y la tapa mal puesta cayo y dejo que el líquido saliera libre sobre esos dos adolescentes, al final de la batalla nadie había salido ganador, y moreno y albino terminaron empapados de refresco.

 

-Felicidades tonto-

 

-Fue tu culpa por no cederle al anfitrión la bebida-

 

-Mejor ve a buscar unas servilletas o un pañuelo húmedo, todo callo sobre nosotros-

 

-No me mandes-

 

-Pues el anfitrión debe hacerse cargo, genial, tendré el cabello pegajoso-

 

El refresco había caído sobre sus cabezas y rostros más en Furuichi que al estar acostado lo que le chorreaba a Oga le caía a él, en un movimiento inconsciente paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el sabor de unas gotas de refresco, pero al verlo Oga algo pareció removérsele.

 

Se levantó y fue por las servilletas un poco húmedas y le lanzo una a su amigo en la cara, tan brusco como siempre.

 

Ambos se empezaron a limpiar como pudieron, Oga de vez en cuando miraba a su amigo, el cabello algo mojado se le pegaba a la cara, de piel pálida y suave, el ya sabía como era la textura de la piel de su amigo, y de nuevo vio ese movimiento, la lengua rosada recorrer esos labios, inconsciente pero a la vez sugerente, y de nuevo esa cosa que se le removía haciéndolo sentir un poco irritado.

 

-Oga voy a usar tu baño-

 

-No, yo lo uso primero-

 

-Pero yo soy el del cabello mojado-

 

-Soy el anfitrión-

 

-Y dale con eso-

 

Pareciendo inevitable de nuevo una pequeña riña entre esos dos comenzó, y de nuevo Furuichi termino boca arriba del sofá con Oga encima y utilizando las servilletas como armas restregándoselas en el rostro, realmente infantil pero algo normal entre esos dos, pero algo paso y cambio cuando sin querer la rodilla de Furuichi roso la entrepierna del moreno, no dijo nada, pero cuando paso más de una vez noto que le agrado ese contacto, se detuvo y a continuación lo hiso su amigo mirándolo extrañado, algo raro le pasaba a Oga.

 

De repente se sentía caliente, no por el forcejeo o leve irritación, era diferente, vio el rostro tan cerca del albino, y de nuevo este pasaba su lengua en esos labios, ¡demonios!, se le estaban antojando.

 

-¿y a ti que mosca te pico?-

 

Siempre había sido impulsivo, y guiado por el instinto, preocupándose por las consecuencias después, y esta vez no fue diferente.

 

Furuichi abrió todo lo que pudo sus ojos de sorpresa, Oga de un momento se encontraba besándolo, algo brusco, labios contra labios para luego sentir algo húmedo sobre los suyos, jadeo de sorpresa, grave error, había abierto la boca y esto fue aprovechado por el húmedo intruso, la lengua de Oga toco la suya y una corriente pareció traspasarlo, no, no solo a él, a los dos, todo se volvía tan irreal, tan absurdo, tan extraño, y extrañamente, muy en el fondo, deseado.

 

Trato de forcejear, apartarlo, pero si ni siquiera Toujo pudo con ese cabeza hueca encima de él, menos el podría moverlo, el beso fue largo, una exploración profunda e íntima sobre la boca del otro, llego un momento en que el también participo, en una danza de lenguas rozarse, y el también se sintió caliente, demasiado, los cuerpos de ambos adolecentes se empezaron a friccionar deseando llevar esto a un nivel más placentero, más que sentir el calor a través de las ropas del otro, ya no pensaban con claridad, su libido dominaba la razón, la excitación estaba en el aire y necesitaban continuar.

 

No dijeron nada, presentían que si decían algo ese fuego se extinguiría, y deseaban que llegara a la culmine, necesitaban que esto continuara, luego sería tiempo del arrepentimiento, explicaciones o pleitos, ahora era tiempo de sentir y desear.

 

Buscando más contacto la ropa rápidamente fue desapareciendo, Oga tenía un buen cuerpo, musculoso y fibroso, era un luchador al fin y al cabo, Furuichi no, él no era tan musculoso, o atlético, delgado y con los músculos no tan marcados como su amigo, amigo, ¿eso hacían los amigos?, claro que no.

 

Oga empezó a rozar sus miembros, la fricción llego a desaparecer la poca cordura o dudas que quedaban dejando solo el placer y el instinto, jadeos empezaron a salir de ambas bocas que se buscaban para seguir con su danza de lenguas y continuar con la expedición de la boca contraria, no había palabras, solo miradas, jadeos, besos húmedos, nuevas sensaciones y nuevos sabores.

 

Más, era necesario más, Oga empezó a lamer el cuello de Furuichi, largo, suave, delicioso, beso y succiono esa parte sacando nuevos jadeos y sensaciones del cuerpo contrario, pero todavía no era suficiente.

 

Furuichi tembló cuando sintió las firmes manos de Oga sobre sus glúteos, apretando, como queriendo saber que tan suave o firmes eran, pero también separándolas un poco, y ahí noto el palpitante miembro del otro restregarse entre ellas, caliente, ya algo húmedo, una y otra vez rozándose, eso era demasiado, ¿Qué pasaría?, un poco de miedo anido en su corazón, pero el deseo era más, no importaba lo que vendría, necesitaba más.

 

-Arh-

 

Algo había entrado, no, no era el miembro de Oga, este había regresado a restregarse contra el suyo en un roce que se volvía desesperante, Oga había metido su pulgar, no sabía, pero tenía curiosidad, que pasaría si se metiera ahí, en ese arico entre los firme glúteos del albino, se sentía caliente, mucho más que recordaba la única vez que se acostó con Hilda, y estrecho, endemoniadamente estrecho, dioses, debía entrar como fuera.

 

Metió y saco su pulgar, una y otra vez, entre más lo hacía, mas quería invadir esa cueva, ese agujero jamás profanado, algo que le prometía el mejor de los placeres, el cielo y el infierno a la vez, dulce éxtasis.

 

Tomo esas piernas de piel pálida como todo su dueño, siempre le pareció exótico que Furuichi tuviera esa piel, que a pesar de asolearse jamás cambiaba de tono, y ese cabello tan claro, junto a las leves gotas de sudor le hacían ver una visión, separo las piernas y sin más entro, Furuichi sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba y arqueo la espalda casi de una manera antinatural, maldita sea, Oga siempre era tan brusco y había dolido horriblemente, casi se arrepentía por todo aquello, pero un beso demandante lo trajo de nuevo al camino de la perdición.

 

Era el infierno, era el cielo, era la sensación mas asombrosa jamás existida, y apenas estaba comenzando, sentía como las uñas del albino se le clavaban en la espalda, también como la sensación asfixiante de su miembro prisionero de su interior exigía mas acción, jamás se caracterizaba por ser suave y esa no sería la excepción, lo quería todo, y lo quería ahora.

 

Salió casi por completo y volvió a entrar, sus caderas chocaban fuertemente contra esos muslos y un ruido de piel contra piel, de jadeo contra jadeo, de la unión resonaba en aquella sala, sobre ese sofá, que de repente era un pedazo de cielo y de infierno en uno solo.

 

Sentir esa intromisión una y otra vez empezaba a ser una de la mejores sensaciones de su vida, el dolor combinado con el exquisito placer, sentirse lleno cada vez más con cada estocada y sentir como su pene rosaba el abdomen musculoso del otro, era estar tan cerca de la gloria y de lo más prohibido, era simplemente lujuria hecha carne.

 

Más, más y más profundo, llegando a tocar puntos que dejaban sin voz al albino, jamás se había sentido tan poderoso, casi como un dios o el mismo demonio, las piernas largas de Furuichi se había enredado en sus caderas, teniéndolo preso, diciéndolo que disfrutaba, que quería continuar y eso solo lo hacía sentir cien veces mejor.

 

Para nada es eterno, ni siquiera ese acto donde ambos saboreaban la gloria y lo pecaminoso, pero llegaban a una cumbre gloriosa, ambos cuerpos llegaban a sus límites, sincronizados más allá de su comprensión, Oga se sentía explotar, y estaba en lo cierto, unas ultimas estocadas, más fuertes, más profundas, sabiéndose uno con Furuichi, dueño de ese cuerpo, esa visión celestial e infernal, que lo llevaba a la perdición y la gloria, y el orgasmo llego para ambos, Furuichi jamás se había sentido más lleno, mas pleno, que también exploto entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y marcados.

 

Oga se derrumbó arriba de Furuichi, sintiendo los restos de una sensación de absoluto placer, sintiendo aun las piernas del otro enredadas entorno a él, y su miembro aun apresado por su carne, Furuichi lo recibió, sin quejas, abrazándolo aun de varias forma posibles, deseando que esa sensación jamás acabara.

 

En ese momento solo existían esos dos, quienes habían probado el cielo y el infierno en un sofá, de una casa, las preocupaciones vendrían luego, las reclamaciones también, vergüenzas o decepciones no importaban en ese momento, solo ellos dos, solo ese dulce placer, esa sensación de ser uno con el otro y el resto de sabor de la gloria.”

 

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Yuka, ya se habían quedado mucho tiempo viendo el cuaderno y según ella no había escrito tanto.

 

Nana y las demás estaban estupefactas, sonrojadas, una que tenía un cubre bocas tenía que cambiarlo por un hilo de sangre salido de su nariz.

 

Miraron el texto, luego a Yuka y Chiaki, texto, a sus dos amigas, voltearon por la ventana, esos tres aun seguían ahí, comiendo una bolsa de papas y un refresco, parecía que todas estaban compitiendo por asemejar el color de labial de Nana.

 

-Es… muy bueno- debía admitir la líder, aun no terminando de creer lo leído hace unos momentos.

 

-Dioses, esto es… donde aprendiste a escribir esto-

 

-Chiaki también me ayudo-

 

No tuvieron más tiempo para discutir, la campana sonó y esos dos habían entrado, las Red Tails aun tenían las imágenes frescas en su mente, demasiado y verlos era demasiado para ellas, cada quien se quedó en su lugar.

 

-¿Y ellas por que están sonrojadas?-

 

-Estarán enfermas-

 

-Tal vez sea que haya virus de la gripe en el aire-

 

-Como sea, no olvides llevar la película de hoy-

 

Las Red Tails enrojecieron más al escuchar eso, bien, si no habían descubiertos los desperfectos de Oga ese día, habían descubierto otra cosa, tal vez le pedirían a Yuka y Chiaki que continuaran con ese texto o hicieran otros, solo para tener mejor su carta del triunfo mejor preparada, solo para que Aoi regresara como su líder, no es que les diera curiosidad.


End file.
